9_1_1fandomcom-20200216-history
Pilot (Lone Star)
"Pilot" is the first episode of the 9-1-1 spin-off, 9-1-1: Lone Star. It aired on January 19, 2020. Synopsis Nearly 20 years ago, Owen Strand was the lone survivor of his Manhattan firehouse on 9/11. In the wake of the attack, Owen had the unenviable task of rebuilding his station. After a similar tragedy happens to a firehouse in Austin, Owen, along with his troubled firefighter son, T.K. , takes his progressive philosophies of life and firefighting down to Texas, where he helps them start anew. On the surface, Owen is all about big-city style and swagger, but underneath he struggles with a secret he hides from the world - one that could very well end his life. Once in Austin, Owen meets the brilliant and wry chief paramedic Michelle Blake, as well as police officer Carlos Reyes. He then begins to assemble his new team of diverse and qualified candidates for Firehouse 126, including Marjan Marwani, an adrenaline junkie and badass firefighter who also is a devout Muslim; Paul Strickland, a transgender male firefighter, who bravely decided to transition on the job in Chicago and has a gift for observation worthy of Sherlock Holmes; and rookie firefighter Mateo Chavez. Owen's toughest challenge may be Judd Ryder, who, like Owen, was the sole survivor of Austin's original 126 house after a rescue call ended in tragedy. A gruff cowboy to his core, Judd is married to Grace, a 9-1-1 call center operator, and struggles with PTSD, unsure if he ever can be the firefighter he once was. Cast Starring *Rob Lowe as Owen Strand *Liv Tyler as Michelle Blake *Ronen Rubinstein as TK Strand *Sierra McClain as Grace Ryder *Jim Parrack as Judd Ryder *Natacha Karam as Marjan Marwani *Brian Michael Smith as Paul Strickland *Rafael Silva as Carlos Reyes *Julian Works as Mateo Chavez Guest Starring *Kyle Secor as Deputy Fire Chief Alden Radford *Hettienne Park as Beth Healy *Jon Foster as Dustin Shepard *Brianna Baker as Nancy Gillian *Mark Elias as Tim Rosewater *Alex Carter as Captain *Jesse Luken as Jake Harkes *Matt McTighe as Chuck Parkland *Graham Shiels as Cory Garrity *Todd Weeks as Dr. Lefkowitz *Omar Leyva as Gustavo *J.J. Soria as Marcos *Bernardo Badillo as Tony *Terrance Keith Richardson as Andy Co-Starring *Aidan Bertola as Tomas *Robert John Brewer as Nightwatchman *Melanie Brooks as Allison *Ben Deschaine as M.C. *Ashley Dulaney as Colleen Parkland *Harrison Grant as Alex *Julienne Irons as Meg *Stephanie McVay as Real Estate Agent *Josie M. Parker as Mable Parkland *Sophia Stephens as Female Firefighter *Paul S. Tracey as Michaels 911 Cases *'Unnamed Security Guard' **'Reason for 911 Call:' ***Security guard at a fertilizer company had been distracted by watching a football game on his phone so he unknowingly microwaved a burrito with the foil still on. This sets the plastic plate on fire. Rather than putting out the very small fire, he tosses the burning plate into the garbage can full of flammable material. He freezes and stares as the fire starts spreading to other items in the break room. By the time he calls 911, the fire is out of control. **'Process:' ***Austin firehouse #126 responded, and Grace Ryder, who was taking the call, advised them of the caller who was stuck in the middle of the compound. Her husband, Judd Ryder answered, theorizing that the fire was moving fast and looked like a four-alarm. The crew rushes in to rescue the caller and begins putting out the fire with hoses. The captain of the firehouse, advises his men to give it all they got as the fire worsened and he finds another person calling for help above the water tower. They try and put more pressure on the hose, but the water runs out. Judd lets his captain know he spotted a hydrant about 100 yards away, and he gets clearance to run a four-inch line towards it. Judd makes it to the hydrant and the water begins to successfully spray out further and they cheer in excitement. However, Judd suddenly receives a call back from Grace, who tells him that a maintenance man who called in reported that the factory stored explosive fertilizer. Judd runs back towards his men to warn them to fall back, but he is too late as the entire factory explodes, tragically killing everyone, but knocking him back and leaving him unconscious. *'Unnamed Man' **'Reason for 911 Call:' ***A construction worker was left dangling from a tall skyscraper by his foot, and firefighters Owen Strand and TK Strand respond. The process is unseen, but the man is rescued. *'(Flashback) Unnamed People' **'Reason for 911 Call:' ***In Miami, two civilians are submerged underwater in their car. **'Process': Marjan, thinking quickly, disobeyed her Captain's orders and jumped in the river, rescuing them both in the process. *'(Flashback) House Fire' **'Reason for 911 Call:' ***In Chicago, a house catches on fire from arson. **'Process':Paul's former crew is able to contain the fire, but he sets down his hose, breaks through the crowd and tackles a bystander, having figured out he was the arsonist and disarms him. *'Tony' **'Reason for 911 Call:' *** Tony's friend, Marcos had begun choking on taco filled with a Carolina Reaper pepper that had been intended for him as a revenge prank, but he switched it when Marcos was not looking. **'Process:'After arriving, Owen tries to get the crew to clear the crowd so they could do work, but Michelle's crew moves in instead. She tells him that in Texas, EMS is in control of the medical emergencies. Owen and the crew stand back and watch. Upon examination, Michelle concludes that Marcos had suffered Boerhaave syndrome, a ruptured esophagus with fluid filling up his lungs. She orders the paramedics to prepare a suction tool and a 1% solution of Lidocaine-Epinephrine as he wouldn't make it to the hospital. The 126 moves him up a picnic table, and Michelle makes a small cut below his chest placing the tube in and draining the liquid out successfully. *'Allison Parker' **'Reason for 911 Call:' ***During a rainstorm, Alison had hydroplaned, hit a light pole and resulted in her SUV flipping upside down and rolling. **'Process:' After the 126 arrive, Owen finds that Allison is unconscious, and Paul finds that there is gas in the water from the fuel tank breaking open. Owen tells everyone to move back, orders Mateo to disengage the battery terminal, TK to get the CO2, and Paul to get the Jaws of Life. After they get the window off, Marjan climbs inside and finds that Allison is pregnant, with a pulse trapped under the steering column. They cut out more parts of the car apart, and lift her out. Michelle and her crew examine her and begin to wheel her to the hospital when Allison wakes up suddenly, in a panic. Michelle reassures her they'd take care fo her and the baby, but Allison tells her about her other baby, her 10-month-old Henry who was sitting in the back seat. Owen's crew rushes to the car but sees no car seat. They begin to search for the car seat, but Paul calls them over, having figured out that the SUV was already rolling when it struck the pole, and she had hydroplaned into a guardrail when it had rolled from there. He concludes the car doors must have sprung open with force at some point, and they look up, hearing crying from the tree above. Owen climbs onto the fire truck ladder, finding the baby unhurt in his seat. He grabs ahold of the baby safely just as the seat drops from the tree. He hands the baby over to Allison, who thanks them greatly as she's wheeled into the ambulance. Trivia * The tragedy of Station 126 is based on the real-life incident of the explosion of the West Fertilizer Company in 2013, that resulted in fifteen fatalities of mostly first responders. *Owen and TK's firehouse in New York was #252, which is exactly double the number of Austin's #126. *Jon Foster, who plays Dustin Shepard, is Liv Tyler's brother-in-law in real life. Goofs *Owen and TK's New York fire department uniform has a patch reading "NYFD." In real life, the patch should read "FDNY", as their official name is the Fire Department of the City of New York. Multimedia Gallery Lone Star 1x1 1.jpg Lone Star 1x1 2.jpg Lone Star 1x1 3.jpg Lone Star 1x1 4.jpg Lone Star 1x1 5.jpg Lone Star 1x1 6.jpg Lone Star 1x1 7.jpg Lone Star 1x1 8.jpg Lone Star 1x1 9.jpg Lone Star 1x1 10.jpg Lone Star 1x1 11.jpg Lone Star 1x1 12.jpg Lone Star 1x1 13.jpg Lone Star 1x1 14.jpg Lone Star 1x1 15.jpg Lone Star 1x1 16.jpg Lone Star 1x1 17.jpg Lone Star 1x1 18.jpg Lone Star first look 02.jpg Lone Star first look 03.jpg Lone Star first look 04.jpg Videos Preview Building A New Team From Nothing Season 1 9-1-1 LONE STAR-0 Grace Warns The 126 To Get Out Immediately Season 1 Ep. 1 9-1-1 LONE STAR Owen Meets Michelle Blake Season 1 Ep. 1 9-1-1 LONE STAR Owen & T.K. Interview Potential Candidates Season 1 Ep. 1 9-1-1 LONE STAR Owen Tells T. K. Things Are About To Change Season 1 Ep. 1 9-1-1 LONE STAR Michelle Gets Owen To Line Dance Season 1 Ep. 1 9-1-1 LONE STAR References Category:Episodes (9-1-1: Lone Star)